New Beginnings
by Unparagoned
Summary: Beatrice Prior has transferred boarding schools her whole life. She knows the one rule of the road. Don't get attached. But something about this school is different. Maybe its the handsome, brooding Eaton brothers. Or maybe its the school itself. Tris isn't to sure, but she isn't sure she will, or can leave when the time comes. {TrisXTobias} {TrisXEric} Don't like it, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea a while ago, and I just had to write it down. Tell me what you think!**

It was just beginning to drizzle as Caleb pulled up to the school. I looked it over a bit hesitantly. It resembled a jailhouse, with the chains and other decorative designs covering the walls. How quaint.

My brother turned to look at me as he parked next to the sidewalk. "Nervous?" he asked. I shook my head. It was just another school out of the many I'd transferred to over the years.

"That's my girl." he grinned at me as he leaned back and pulled me into a hug. I blink back useless tears as Caleb pulled back and mouthed an unneeded 'Good luck' to me.

I slip out of the car with my light suitcase in my hand as I waved a farewell.

A pang of anxiety shot through me as I looked at the school once more. From the car, I hadn't been able to see the full size, the full impact of the school I was about to enter. It was big, the biggest school I'd been to so far.

I knew not to get attached. My brother could check me out of of the school at any time, minute or day. I'd made the mistake of forging what I though were unbreakable bonds at my last school, and look how long that had lasted. Two weeks, a record for my forever traveling brother.

I started to walk towards the school, dragging my suitcase behind me. Once i reached the mighty doors, I observed them for a few seconds, marveling at the out-of-date design. They were large, with no knobs, only strange knockers with lion heads on them. I shrugged as I pushed the door open, wincing at how it was.

_How am I going to get used to this?_

I thought with a little chuckle. As I finally got the doors open, I was greeted by an unsmiling bald man who sat behind a large desk. "Beatrice Prior, I presume," he murmured without looking up from his newspaper. "Follow me. The principal makes a point of meeting all of her new students. Right this way." he got up and I stifled a gasp as I saw how short he was, which was saying a lot compared to me. He stiffened as if he'd heard my gape.

"Right this way." he repeated as he led me into a large room. It was strangely empty, with only two chairs, a desk, and a large chair behind the desk. The woman behind the desk grinned at me, flashing her pearly whites at me in a strange grimace like smile. Her teeth are so white they blind me for a second. She must bleach them, or something. "Well, well. You must be Beatrice Prior." she says, looking me up and down. I smiled back a bit cautiously at her greeting. "Call me Tris." I murmured.

The Principle's smile grew all the more wider. "Tris it is!" she exclaimed in a sing-songy voice most adults reserved only for kindergartners. It instantly made me hate her. I bit back a rude retort. Wouldn't be good of me to make enemies with the principal. At least not on the first day.

"I'm Mrs. Tudor, Tris." she sounded each word in her sentence with the odd smile still painted on her face as she stared at me unblinkingly, as if waiting for a reply. "Okay." I finally just said, trying to communicate every bit of awkwardness in the one word. Her smile strained slightly before she continued.

"Based on tests scores and behavior in your past school, we sort you into what we call Faction Dorms. In these Faction Dorms will be people, just like you." she informed me. I nodded. Factions? Now that was interesting. We had never done anything like this in my old boarding school.

She lifted my folder from the binder in front of her, adjusting her bright pink glasses as she read. I was pleased to see her smile waver once before finally disappearing . Thank god for that.

"Its says here you've transferred from eight different schools."

"Uh-huh."

"In all of them, you've obtained high, above average scores."

"Sadly." I mime a sad face. She chooses to ignore my disrespect.

"You've been suspended twice."

"Really? I have?"

Her eyebrows knit together as she slams the folder onto the desk. I don't flinch, looking her in the eye as she does the same. She looks away first ad I push away the urge too leap up and pump my fist triumphantly. "Disobedience, will not be tolerated at this school, Tris." she makes a point of using the nickname I gave her, as if she expects us to be friends.

_Please._

"You have been given a chance to turn over a new leaf, here Tris. I will ignore the bad stuff about your folder, and only look at the good stuff if you show me good behavior." she continues on and on, giving me the disobedience lecture I've received at every one of my schools. I feign engagement in the conversation and try to nod every once in a while. Acting like I care what she's saying.

_I'm probably going to be gone in a week. So who cares._

"- I do hope you'll enjoy your school year, Tris." she finishes with another signature blinding white smile. "I'll allow one of our fellow students, and role models for new students to come and assist you now." She leans into an intercom and says into it, "Chassity Jones, please report to the principles office." I wonder who this Chassity Jones is, and whether I'll like her.

Probably not.

I nod, lifting up my luggage and taking the sheet of paper she hands me. "This has all your information." she explains. "from your cabin to your schedule, everything you need will be on here. You'll need to memorize it."

I shrug, though I doubt I'll be here long enough to even _have _to memorize it. At that second, a girl wearing all yellow flounces into the room. Her smile is all teeth, and is almost as blinding as Mrs. Tudor's. I decide I don't like her immediately.

"Ms. Tudor," she curtsies to my disgust, "I bid you good day." The principle mimics her large smile. "Chassity, please help our new girl out. Alright?"

The girl nods, as obedient as a puppy dog. I shake my head, disgusted. She leads me out of the office, making small conversation. I make no effort to follow it, instead focusing on gathering my turbulent thoughts.

"So what dorm are you in?" she asks. I shrug. She stares at me for a second before blabbering on. "You better hope your in either Amity, Erudite, or Candor. The other two are either lame or like, to dangerous." she lets out a nervous giggle.

"Too dangerous?" i echo, a small seed of interest sprouting inside of me. She looks over at me and lets out another giggle. "That's Dauntless. They're the bad cabin, the ones who take risks, the ones who do bad stuff." she shivers once. "they're really scary."

I nod, and look down at the sheet of paper the principle gave me, running my hands down it until I find my cabin. A gasp escapes from my lips.

Chassity follows my gaze and gives me a pitying smile. "I feel bad for you. Abnegation is like, so lame." she snickers and I have to force myself not to smack her.

**Well, what do you think? Review for more, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Flowers, bright and colorful, speckle the grassy field and the sound of laughter rises to my ears. In spite of my past anger, a small smile rises to my face.

"This is the garden." Chassity chants in a monotone, rehearsed sounding voice. "this is where Abnegation gathers once a week to plant flowers and perform other community services."

I frown. I definitely won't do that.

Chassity must see what I'm thinking in my expression, because a cruel smile curves her lips upwards. "Its not optional. All Abnegation have to," she pauses to look me in the eyes. Trying to enrage me. "Lucky you."

I clench my fists and shut my eyes. I won't give her the pleasure of letting her rile me up.

When I've fully composed myself, I paste a false smile onto my face and answer. "Yep. Lucky me." I retort, making my voice as sickly sweet as possible.

Chassity frowns, though she continues on the tour. "Right there," she points towards a large all-blue building, "is the Erudite cabin. That's the cabin for all the intelligent ones. The ones who love to research and read."

She lets out a loud yawn. "Boring, if you ask me."

"I didn't though." I mutter sourly as I gaze at the inhabitants of the Erudite cabin just the tiniest bit interested. They wear all blue and most of them wear glasses without any lenses.

I shake my head.

_They look like nerds._

I choke back a giggle at the thought. Chassity gives me a glare before she leads me down to the cabin beside the Erudite one.

"This is the Candor cabin." I look at the building for a few seconds. Its painted a bright, almost neon red color. A group of teenagers dressed in all black and white stand outside, playing a game with

One girl, a dark, pretty one catches my eye and shoots me a friendly smile.

I'm taken aback by her friendliness and before I can think, I'm smiling back.

She turns back to the game and Chassity pokes me in the arm.

"Uh, come on?"

I tear my eyes away from the girl and follow Chassity down to the next cabin.

"and this is the Dauntless cabin." she shivers.

I gasp at the immense size of the cabin, the extreme blackness of the building. The sounds of screams of excitement and fear fill the atomsphere. I shut my eyes. Somehow I feel it. Like I belong here.

"Scary right?" Chassity whines, breaking me out of my thoughts. "C'mon. I want to show you the last two cabins."

I ignore her as the window at the very top of the six story structure slides open. My eyes immediately fix on it as a boy clad in black climbs out. He's quickly followed by three others, one girl and two boys.

They seem to be daring the first boy to do something. He's shaking his head, an impish grin spreading across his face.

Then he jumps.

A gasp escapes from my lips as he hurtles towards the ground, whooping at the top of his lungs.

"Are they crazy?" I mutter to Chassity, though I keep my eyes fixed on the boys body.

"I told you they were. Every week, a new one dies." Chassity answers with another little shudder. "I can't watch this." she shuts her eyes, though I can't seem to. I'm transfixed.

At the very last second, the boy presses a button and a parachute opens on his back.

He lets out a loud whoop and pumps his fist in the air. The people at the top cheer. I find myself joining in. Its exciting, dangerous. I think I love it.

The cheers stop and their eyes fall on me.

I feel a blush prickle my cheeks.

The rest of them launch themselves off the building and stop beside the boy, pulling him to his feet a bit roughly.

Chassity lets out a gasp as they start towards us.

"Run. Run." she repeats the word, her breath hitching in her throat. "they're dangerous. If they kill you, the principal's going to blame it on me." she pleads with me.

But I can't seem to make my feet move as they finally stop before us.

Now that their on the ground, I can get a closer look at them. The girl is pale, so pale she resembles a vampire. Her lip is pierced and her hair is dyed a strange purple color. A tattoo of a dragon is all the way across her arm. The other boy is dark-skinned. His hair is in intricate curls spread across his head and though he's not smiling, his eyes seem to. The boy at the head of the group is tan and dark-haired. His eyes are a piercing dark blue. Mysterious. Taunting.

Under his piercing gaze, I can hardly breathe. He tears his eyes away from me, releasing his hold on me and I can finally breathe.

"Your the new girl. Aren't you?" the dark-skinned boy asks.

"Yes." I manage.

"I'm Eric. Eric Eaton." introduced the first boy, the one with the piercing eyes. He holds out a hand for me to shake. I take it avoiding his gaze.

"Kind of skinny, isn't she?" smirks the girl standing beside him. She puts on arm around him and looks at me. Girl talk for: He's mine.

Disappointment washes over me.

_Doesn't matter anyway. I'm leaving in a couple of days. _

Then he frowns and pushes her away. "Get off me, Beth." he says.

She shoots me a look of dislike before turning her attention back to him.

"Yes Eric." she coos.

_So that's his name. Eric._

_"_I'm Tobias." the other boy, the jumper steps forward. He has a striking resemblance to Eric, though he seems a lot more serious and he holds a more quiet beauty.

"A-Are you brothers?" I stumble through my words.

Tobias nods and steps back, his expression impassive. His eyes remain on me.

"I'm Uriah." the handsome, dark-skinned boy says, shaking my hand. His eyes shine with a strange kind of light, humor. He exchanges an amused-filled glance with Eric.

Chassity tugs on my arm, pulling me out of my trance. "We have to go." she says curtly as she takes my hand. Only the way her hand trembles against mine reveals her fear of them.

Eric looks merely amused as he looks at her for a few seconds, holding her gaze. She looks away first and he quickly follows, a disinterested smirk spreading across his face. She quiets, trembling with an emotion I can't detect. His eyes fall on me with the same intensity as the first time, and I forget about Chassity. I forget about everything apart from him and I.

"What's your name?"

"Tris." I murmur.

"Tris." he repeats my name, his voice deep and husky. It sends a tremor down my spine.

"Tris." Uriah mimics. Beth erupts into a loud, dramatized giggle. She grabs a hold of Eric's arm again, pulling it. "We have to go." she whines.

He nods and lets the girl lead him away. Uriah shoots me one last smile before he turns to follow them back to the building.

After a second, Tobias is the only one left.

His eyes are pain-filled, for a reason I can't figure out.

"Are you okay?" I ask, putting a hand hesitantly forward to touch his shoulder.

He slaps it away.

"You don't know me like that. Don't touch me." he says. His voice is frosty, so frosty, I can almost feel the cold.

He turns and enters the building.

* * *

_That was odd. What did I do to him?_

"Who were those.. Those.."

"The Dauntless cabin. I told you that already." Chassity snaps. Shes been on the edge since our visitation to the Dauntless cabin.

"No." I snap, frustration tinging my words. "I mean.. Those boys."

She sighs. "The Eaton brothers. Tobias and Eric Eaton."

I let out a groan. "That's not what I mean. I know their names, I just want to know.. Where they came from. Who they are. What they are."

Chassity looks as confused as I feel. "They're jerks, Tris." she finally says. "jerks. Especially that Eric."

I ignore her as she leads me on, right past the Amity cabin.

"Aren't you going to show me-"

"They'res no time left. Its time for my shift." she mutters without stopping. She breaks into a run and I quicken my pace to catch up.

"Shift for what?"

"Shift to guard the gate." she says stopping in front of the door to the small gray building.

"The.. Gates? People can't leave?" I ask, hiding my shock.

"No! They can't!" Chassity snaps. She sounds overly angry.

"What's bothering you?" I mutter.

She doesn't answer.

I shrug and look around, frowning at my meager surroundings.

The brick walls are painted a dull gray to match the even duller roof. There are no windows. It looks like a renovated factory. I crane my ears, trying to hear at least one kid my age in there. Nothing.

"Nice place, huh?" Chassity asks snidely.

"I can't live like this." I moan, clutching my luggage to my stomach dramatically.

"Neither could I." Chassity smirks, as she adjusts the Amity yellow glasses on her face.

I once again clench my fists, half surprised at how much hatred I feel for this girl.

_Maybe I should punch her once. Maybe knock out a few teeth? She won't even notice._

"You must be Tris."

I look up from my tremulous thoughts and into a shy looking girls down-turned blue eyes. She's leaning against the door, a cautious smile painting her pale face.

"Yea." I mutter.

Chassity lets out soft giggle. "Yes, Susan. She's always this friendly." she says.

Susan doesn't seem to hear her as she looks up at me a bit shyly, the cautious smile getting just the tiniest bit wider.

I look her over, taking in the short cropped blond hair, the all gray clothes, and the pale blue eyes.

A pang of homesickness hits me as I realize her eyes are almost the same shade of Caleb's. My brother.

I choke.

I recover quickly, masking my choke with a cough.

"Are you okay?" Susan sounds concerned.

I don't bother answering, instead I focus on wheeling my luggage up the steps.

"Do you need help?" Susan asks, taking my luggage from me.

"No. I don't," I pull it away from her. "I don't like people touching my stuff."

Susan nods, her lips down turning into a dejected frown.

A pang of guilt hits me, but I push it away. I continue my trek into the building, and Susan follows me, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Have fun!" Chassity exclaims before turning to prance away.

* * *

**Want me to continue? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is my room." Susan murmurs as she extended a slender finger towards a plain all gray room that was otherwise unfurnished, if not for the bunk bed that sat in the middle of the floor.

I pursed my lips as I gazed about the small room. The walls were completely pristine. The floor was some cheap plaster material. Cursing under my breath, I placed my luggage on the floor.

"You'll be bunking with me." Susan continued. Seeing my reaction, she added a hasty, "Its not much, but its home." I shook my head and looked her in the eyes incredulously. "How could.. Could you consider this place your home?" I beckoned around the room, a low laugh bubbling through my lips. Susan knit her lips together as she caught my eyes.

"Everything, our houses, our clothing, our hairstyles; they're all meant to help us forget our ourselves and protect us from vanity, greed, and envy, which are just forms of selfishness. If we have little and want for little, and we are equal, we envy no one." she says the words in rhythmatic fashion, as if its somethings she's memorized.

I nod, accepting her words, for now. A small smile pulled up her small lips. "You'll learn to love it here. We all have."

* * *

I want nothing more then to go to sleep that night.

I'm shutting my eyes when Susan taps me on the shoulder lightly. "You can't sleep yet, its time for The Sharing."

"The Sharing? Sounds like something out of a barney episode." I comment cuttingly. I'm surprised when Susan merely laughs and pulls me out of the bed. I curl into a fetal position. "Leave me alone." I whine.

But she drags me down the steps.

Its about 7-8 of teenagers, all around my age. Their seated on the ground in a circle, not talking.

I've never seen such a quiet group of boys and girls in my whole life.

"What's wrong with them?" I whisper the words, but they still hear and look up at me.

Susan lets out a low sigh as she steps into the middle of their muted circle.

"Everyone, its time for The Sharing." she says softly.

She motions for me to come join the circle.

I reluctantly compile, feeling out of place in my bright blue pj's surrounded by those in a uniform grey outfit of shorts and a shirt.

"Llyod. You first." Susan says.

A boy beside me nods and stands up. "Today," he starts in a low voice. "I helped out in the garden. I felt good when I took the weeds out, and helped the flowers grow."

My mouth falls open at this unusual deceleration.

_What kind of weirdos are these people?_

Their's a polite applause for his strange statement before the next girl stands up.

"Today," she says, "I washed every-bodies laundry. I felt good when I washed the stains out of the underwear." she says it so seriously, I have to keep from laughing.

There's another polite applause before the next person goes, and then the next, and soon, its my turn.

I rise to my feet and start. "Today," I mime in the same monotone voice the others used. "I went to sleep. I felt good when I snored to wake everybody up."

I sit down to silence.

I don't even have to look to know that Susan is frowning at me.

* * *

Its quiet as everyone retires to their room. Susan stand last as she guides me back to the room.

"What was that, Tris?" she asks after shutting the door.

I widen my eyes. "What? I told about my day." I say.

Susan shakes her head once.

"Tris, do you want to belong here?"

"Not really."

"Yes you do Tris." she sounds frustrated. "everyone wants to belong. So I suggest you clean up your act."

She gets into bed, leaving me reeling from the strange impact her words are having on me.

She sounds like a mother, scolding, overbearing.

A pang of homesickness hits me, along with the unfamiliar pain of not having a mother.

I climb up the bunk bed ladder and lay in bed, stifling sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the bang of two pots being smashed together.

_Bang, bang, bang_

"Wakey, Wakey!" went a voice way to cheerful to be woken up to in the morning.

I stuck my middle finger up and put the pillow over my head.

A barely audible gasp escaped from the person, or people.

"Let's go get Susan." murmured one.

"Yea Susan." agreed another voice.

As soon as they had exited, I heaved a sigh of relief.

I was safe.

I woke up to a flash light being shined on my eyes.

"Wake up! We volunteered for breakfast duty this morning." Susan's annoyed voice went.

I debated upon sticking up my middle finger again.

"wake up!" Susan repeated, pulling me out of the bed.

I let out a low, irritated groan.

"I'm up, I'm up." I growled.

Susan's voice changed to cheerful. "I picked out your outfit for you! I checked your size!"

"Yea." I grumbled, "that's not creepy at all."

It was gray.

A disgusting, barfy gray.

"No way am I wearing this." I snapped, pushing the ugliness away.

Susan knit her lips together, giving me a pity filled smile.

"You have to. And this." she handed me a shower cap.

I stared at her.

"I'm not wearing a shower cap."

Susan smiled. "Do you want your hair to be cut?" she motioned towards her badly done Pixie cut.

I shuddered. "No."

She handed me the shower cap.

"Here's your lunch. Have a nice day." I grumbled, handing the Erudite boy his breakfast.

Susan turned to glare at me.

"Try to at least sound happy, and smile." she whispered.

I managed to grimace at the next person I handed breakfast to. "Have a nice day. Take your stupid breakfast."

Susan sighed. "Just go sit down. But your doing it tomorrow, Tris."

I practically ran over to the lunch tables, relieved.

One of the most complicated things about High school Is finding a seat at mealtime.

Carrying my breakfast in my hands, I walked past the Amity table, looking at Chassity from the corner of my eyes. Who knows, maybe she'd invite me over. But she ignored me.

I continued past the Erudite table, avoiding eye contact.

Past the Abnegation table, in spite of their reluctant waves for me to come over.

Past the Candor table a bit reluctantly as I searched for the girl that had waved me over.

I stopped at the Dauntless table as Eric, the boy from yesterday waved me over.

I smiled a bit shyly as I sat beside a guy with dark skin.

Eric shot me a grin. "Hey, Stiff."

I stiffened.

Had he really just called me a stiff, whatever that was?

The dark guy smiled at me.

"It's the nickname for people from Abnegation." he informed me.

I nodded.

Tobias Tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned, relieved to see his previous rage was forgotten.

"You look good in gray, Tris."

A blush darkened my cheeks at the compliment, and the waY his eyes shined while he said it.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Eric frowned. "interested in coming to the tattoo parlor after school?" he asked.

"I thought we couldn't leave campus.." I trailed off, staring at him questioningly.

A few of the Dauntless exchanged smiles.

"We have our ways." Eric said.

Marlene let out a groan.

"Abnegation kids can't get tattoos, Eric." she pouted. "you know that."

Eric shrugged. "She won't be abnegation for long then."

**Review for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No, this is not an update. This is just a little Authors note thing. So, I've had people message me, asking for longer chapters. I will do this, for each of my stories, but it will take a lot longer then a few days. So be patient.**


End file.
